Problem: What is the arithmetic mean of the integers from -4 through 5, inclusive? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.
Answer: There are 10 integers between $-4$ and 5 inclusive; the sum of these integers is 5, since the sum of the integers between $-4$ and 4 is zero. So the mean is $5/10 = \boxed{0.5}$.